The Wailing Wall
by Lucrecia Christina
Summary: Set in Season 6 after Death put The Wall in Sam's head.  Sam wakes up and Dean needs to work out his worry and express his relief the only way he knows how!


**Lois: Part 1**

Sam woke up in the panic room, confused and sweaty.

Dean and Bobby stared at him anxiously.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dean.

"I feel… I don't know," said Sam, trying to gather his thoughts, "I think I'm okay. I'm just really, really hungry."

Bobby eased Sam off the roll away cot and assisted him up the stairs, to the kitchen. Before reaching the top Bobby hollered down to Dean, "Bacon cheeseburger for you, boy?"

"Yeah, Bobby. That'll be…" Dean's voice trailed off, "great."

Dean exhaled, leaning against the metallic door frame, throwing his head back, staring up at the dusty wooden rafters.

A light touch on his shoulder brought his head around, slowly and heavily, letting it swing to the right. His eyes fell upon his girlfriend, Lois; her long, dark hair framed her pretty face, her brown eyes smiling, glassy and shimmering with tears of relief.

Dean was happy she was there. The sight of her made his heart leap in his chest. He was more than happy to see her, he was grateful. Dean pushed himself forward off the doorframe and looked deep into her eyes.

Something changed within him. Something deep inside of him...he wanted her...he wanted her NOW!

Dean grabbed Lois' waist and guided her to the bed that had previously held his convalescing brother. Dean tore Lois' shirt off as he gave her a gentle, yet forceful push down, she landed firmly on her ass and the momentum tossed her back to finally come to rest on her elbows. Lois looked up into Dean's green eyes and saw the erotic need reflecting back at her. She flashed a beautiful, seductive smile, fueling Dean's lust.

Dean smiled seductively and leaned down and then slipped and fell roughly on top of Lois...laughing...he started kissing and licking her large heaving breasts...causing her nipples to jut out like bright cherries on a sundae.

Slowly Dean moved his mouth across her breasts and then down kissing and licking every inch of her moist flesh he could reach. Dean's tongue skimmed the inside of her navel causing Lois's back to arch in pleasure.

With very deft and knowing movements Dean's fingers unbuttoned and removed Lois's pants...thankfully...Dean thought...Lois was pantiless. Dean's mouth was on her soft, most moist flesh and before Lois's mind had any thought of what was happening next Dean's gruff hands held Lois's supple thighs apart. He let his tongue run the length of her sweet pink flesh. Lois reached her hand out to grab the back of Dean's head to pull him nearer to lead him to her clit which was pulsing with her desire.

A low moan escaped from Dean's throat as her taste filled his mouth. He pushed his stubbled face harder urging Lois's body towards its sweet release.

Finally, Lois's body arched up and she used both hands to pull his mouth further into her. Lois screamed as her orgasm wracked her body.

Dean smiled up at Lois, "Feel better?" he asked.

Lois pulled him toward her and said "Not yet!"

Lois reached down and clumsily undid the buttons to Dean's pants. With her feet and Dean's assistance, his pants were off and long forgotten.

Lois grabbed for Dean's tumescent member and helped guide its firmness where his soft tongue had just been.

Dean thrust with confidence, the force causing Lois to moan with pleasure.

Lois wrapped her long legs around Dean's waist and let him lead. With every long full thrust Lois thrust rounded hips back and up, raising her ass off the bed to meet his long, delicious rhythm.

Dean lifted Lois off the bed and sat her on his lap. He grabbed her ass and still leading the way, his way, he licked and nibbled at her nipples as the tidal wave of ecstasy began.

Dean grabbed at Lois's long dark tresses pulling her head back licking her neck and down to her glistening breasts. Lois's body began writhing and she began moaning, louder and louder.

Dean's fingers became more demanding as the wave of pleasure was coursing through his sweat soaked body. His hands tangled in her damp hair, covering her full lips in crushing, urgent kisses. Nibbling on her chin bone, dragging his hot tongue to her earlobe, nibbling and moaning his desire in her ear.

Lois's nails began digging into Dean's sweaty back. Dean's muscles became taut. The wave of ecstasy crashed over them both over taking their bodies. Lois's head thrust back as Dean's face crushed into her heaving breasts. The lovers screaming there pleasure as the exquisite release reached its peak and ebbed much too soon.


End file.
